WO 03/093083 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has already disclosed an electromagnetic valve of the type stated, the magnet armature of which is penetrated by a hole in order to accommodate a valve tappet. A return spring is supported on the valve tappet, and the valve tappet is moved in the magnet armature in order to set the spring preloading force.